


Actor/Actress Shots

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 18,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots with many actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings and Hearts- Jeremy Renner

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I started another series again.

You were early. You always had a knack for being very early to show up places. Including seeing your uncle who was the director of Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters. You got out of your car and looked at the building where the actor and actresses would be getting their makeup jobs done and picking up their costumes. You of course would be working there because your uncle was the one that had hired you on to work on the costumes which he knew that you were very good at. But first you would be meeting up with your uncle to talk to him before you went on your job and working on the costumes.

 

You walked in and saw that your uncle was talking to a man with blondish brown hair and the most striking blue eyes that you had ever seen.

 

Your uncle looked over and saw you. He smiled and waved you over.

 

You smiled and slowly walked over to him. You now knew who was the man next to your uncle. Jeremy freaking Renner. The one man that you liked when you had seen The Avengers. You were happy to know that your uncle had casted him for the movie. “Uncle.”

 

Your uncle smiled at you. “Jeremy this is my niece, (y/n).” He said introducing you to the actor.

 

You smiled at him. “It is a pleasure to meet you sir.”

 

Jeremy looked at you. He couldn’t help, but to look at you. You were a beautiful woman. He could tell that you were not a superficial woman that was for sure.

 

“Uncle…” You said softly looking at him. “I thought that I would stop before I went to work.” You waved before leaving the two of them to continue their conversation.

  
Jeremy couldn’t help, but  watch you go. He didn’t even hear his boss talking to him about the script. Perhaps it was because he saw three hearts tattooed on the back of your neck and he saw tips of wings peaking over the top of your tank top that you were wearing. Perhaps working on the set wouldn’t be that bad at all. After all you seemed like a woman that he wanted to get to know you. 


	2. Heart Attack- Dean O'Gorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean O'Gorman comforts his girlfriend.

You nervously ran your hand through your hair. You couldn’t take it any more. You felt self conscious around Dean. You felt almost every single flaw that you had come out more when you were with him. You didn’t feel like you were really good enough for him. After all he was handsome and well you were just plain jane. A friend of his up until he had gotten big roles for movies and tv series. Sure you had other guys do that to you as well, but it still bothered you that you thought that you were not deserving of anyones love.

 

You just weren’t sure of how Dean was going to take this after all he has been first and for most your best friend. Falling in love with him wasn’t part of the plan that you had. You had your defenses up so high you never thought that you would fall and fall hard for your best friend.

 

You two were always attached at the hip. You always had fun together, but throwing yourself into a relationship with Dean was something that you weren’t so sure about.

 

You closed your eyes in pain. This was the hardest choice that you had to make. You had promised yourself that you would never fall in love. Just because of a few failed relationships on your end. The guys always in the end said it was your fault. And you really didn’t want it to be your fault again. You didn’t know if you could even bring yourself to end things with Dean.

 

Dean was always a sweetheart to you. He always made the relationship that the two of you were in always work out. You two hardly fought and when you did it was over the silliest little things. Then everything seemed to work out in the end.

 

You brought your knees up to your chest. You felt the tears slip from your eyes. How were you going to do this. You couldn’t hurt Dean. Dean was everything that you had strived to be in life and you hadn’t gotten there yet.

 

You heard the door open. You looked up from your sitting place on the floor and saw Dean was there.

 

Dean looked concerned in seeing you on the floor. “Darling is everything alright?”

 

You locked your eyes with his blue ones. God you loved him. But were you willing to continue this relationship. When you were so afraid that it wouldn’t work. You saw the concerned look that he held in his eyes, but you could also see that he loved you deeply. You couldn’t do that. Not to him. Not when he has given you the love that you needed and you had given him all the love that you needed.

 

You got up to your feet and threw yourself at him

 

Dean caught you around the waist and buried his face into your hair as you buried your face into his chest. He was fine with you hugging him. But he wanted to know what was wrong. “What’s wrong darling?”

You looked up at him. You just wanted to hold him and tell him that you loved him so much. “I love you Dean.”

 

“I love you too darling.”

  
You got up onto your tip toes and brushed your lips against his. This you could handle. 


	3. Perfect- Aidan Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan thinks you are perfect.

You had been through it all. Problems of being into drugs, alcohol, being anorexic, and self harm. You weren’t the perfect in the eyes of your family. Quite honestly they had disowned you. Something that you didn’t want, but it happened. You couldn’t help it. Not at all.

 

You had to reinvent yourself and you did. You cleaned yourself up so you weren’t doing all of the bad things that you did. You had always loved dancing and it was something that you always wanted to do professionally.

 

You had opened a small studio up and decided to teach those dance. You had just got done teaching those who wanted to learn so badly. Today was like any other. You taught and had closed down, but you head left it open.

 

You had soft irish music on and you danced slowly to it. Graceful movements. You hadn’t even heard the door open and someone walk in. You were just too busy dancing.

 

Aidan watched you dance intensely. He loved it how you danced. He wouldn’t admit it to you. He just thought that with all your problems that you had in the past that you were scared of being in a relationship, but he was given the chance. You had given him the chance and he was thankful for that. It was the only thing that had mattered to him.

 

He watched your movement with loving eyes. He couldn’t believe that you were all his. You were perfect. In his eyes you were the most perfect thing in his world. He didn’t care about the fact that you had used drugs. He was there every single step of the way with you when you quit using the drugs.

 

He clapped after the song had ended that you were dancing to.

 

You turned and your face went red. Gosh this was embarrassing that was for sure.

 

“What’s wrong darling?” Aidan asked, his voice causing you to feel weak in the knees.

 

You bit your lip. You were happy to see him. “Aidan. I thought that you would be filming…”

 

“We finished filming early. I thought that I would see you darling.” He said walking towards you. His arms were wide open.

 

You walked across the floor and went to him. You loved being in his arms.

 

Aidan hugged you. He indeed missed you. He kissed the top of your head.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too sugar.” He said softly.

  
You leaned up and captured his lips with yours. This was perfect. You couldn’t ask for anything more than what you had now. 


	4. One Week- Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and you have a huge fight.

“Fuck you, Tom!” You yelled loudly. You had enough of fighting with him. You walked out the door and slammed it behind you. He had called you a harlot and that was enough for you. You had enough of fighting with him. You were tired of him fighting with you when you went with one of your high school friends.

 

You wiped your tears that had fallen from your eyes furiously. How could he think such a thing. That you would cheat on him with your best friend? It was not possible. You loved Tom a lot. You began to walk to your brother’s home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A week had gone by of pure torcher.

 

Tom had tried to contact you, but you didn’t answer him. You were still hurt with what he had said.

 

You stayed in your brother’s home and didn’t bother leaving. You were too hurt to even go out and enjoy yourself with your niece who wanted you to take her to the park.

 

Your brother came into the room that you were in. “You need to stop lounging around here and talk to him.” He told you.

 

You groaned. “I can’t… He really hurt me.”

 

“He really didn’t mean it. He was confused. He did catch you and you really didn’t explain to him.”

 

You let out a soft sigh and hung your head. You knew that this was very true. You missed him a lot. You wanted to be with him and tell him how sorry you were. You both had jumped the gun on what was going on.

 

“You should go and talk to him.”

 

You bit your lip softly. You knew that you needed to go and see Tom. You picked up your phone and texted Tom telling him that you were coming home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You slowly walked home nervously. You wanted to see Tom, but there was still that feeling that things were not going to be so easily repaired between the two of you. You walked up the stairs slowly and opened the door to the flat that the two of you shared. You walked inside and didn’t see Tom in the kitchen. You walked into the living room and saw Tom sitting there. “Tom…”

 

Tom looked up and smiled at you. He got up to his feet and walked over to you.

 

You rushed towards him and threw yourself into his arms. “I am so sorry.”

 

“Baby I am sorry.” He told you. “I didn’t know that he was your friend.”

 

You nuzzled your face into the side of his neck. You missed his smell. “I am sorry that I didn’t correct you.”

 

Tom looked down at you into your eyes. “I promise to listen to you.”

 

“I know baby. I know.”

  
Tom captured your lips in a sweet kiss.


	5. Come What May- Dean O'Gorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and you have a movie night.

You remembered when you and Dean had first met. You were painting a picture in your homeland of New Zealand and he was taking pictures of your homeland. You knew who he was right off of the bat. He was like a shy kid getting caught having his first crush. He was shy and you liked him. He was polite and that was a good quality in men.

 

You fell in love with him right away. You had never thought you would see yourself with a popular actor, photographer, and painter. He had fallen in love with you because you were everything that he had asked for in a woman. He was happy with you and you were happy with him.

 

You laid your head on Dean’s shoulder as the two of you watched a movie.

 

Dean’s fingers lightly danced on your side that wasn’t covered with your shirt… well his shirt. You had always had a habit of taking his shirts when you wanted something to wear that was baggy and not your own. “You look beautiful in my shirt.” Dean said softly.

 

You looked up at him tiredly. Your cheeks were rosy with blush. You were use to his compliments, but you still blushed.

 

Dean smiled when he saw your blush. “You tired darling?”

 

You nuzzled into the side of his neck. You shook your head. “Why did we have to pick a sad movie?”

“You wanted to watch a love story.” Dean said kissing the top of your head. “You were the one that picked out Moulin Rouge.”

 

You nuzzled the side his neck again kissing the side of his neck softly.

  
Dean tilted your head up and kissed your lips softly. One of these days he would ask you to marry him. He just needed to get the guts to ask you to marry him. After all you were his everything. 


	6. Missing You- Richard Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Misses you.

Richard was sitting in his dressing room getting ready to play Thorin Oakenshield once again. But his mind kept wandering to the woman that was in his flat back home. He heard his phone going off and he picked it up. He smiled when he saw that it was you texting him. He opened your message.

 

_I miss u baby. I hope to see u soon. <3_

 

Richard began to text you back.

 

_I miss u 2. I hope to see u soon as well._

Richard let out a soft sigh. He been away from you for a while now. He had no idea what would be happening once he came home. He knew that you really hated being alone for a long amount of time. He came out of his dressing room and saw that there was a car that didn’t belong. He was confused of who could be here. He came down and saw Dean and Aidan together looking at the car as well. “Who is here?”

 

“Dunno.” Aidan replied looking over at Richard. “Some woman.”

 

Dean looked over Richard’s shoulder and saw you coming up behind the actor.

 

You brought your finger up to your lips silencing both of the young actors. You came up closer to Richard and wrapped your arms around his middle.

 

Richard jumped. “Bloody hell.”

 

You laughed lightly.

 

Richard turned around and saw you there. “Darling…”

 

“Hello baby.” You said with a smile.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

You laughed lightly. “To surprise you.” You said softly before kissing him on the lips.

 

You were a good surprise that was for damn sure.

 

 


	7. Just A Dream- Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris thought that everything was a dream.

Chris watched you talking to his little brother about something important he assumed. He would never admit to you that he indeed liked you a lot. But he would always be dreaming about how the two of you could be. He always thought that the two of you would be together. Perhaps married and have a few kids. His parents thought the same thing when they had met you all of those years ago, but it didn’t come to light. Not like he had planned to.

 

He had watched you through high school dating a jock that was rude to everyone and didn’t care what others thought including you. Chris had enough when he saw you get hit by your boyfriend and Chris was the one that took care of you. He made sure that you were taken care of.

 

You looked over at Chris. You were always kind of in love with Chris. You always had been in love with Chris. But you were scared of ruining your friendship with him. But you couldn’t help, but wonder what it would it be like.

 

Scott pushed his shoulder into you to get you to look at him.

 

You looked at Scott. “What?’

 

“You are staring at him. You should ask him to have a movie night with you.” Scott said, with a cheeky smile.

 

Your face went red. “I can’t Scott.”

 

“Yes you can.” He said pushing you towards his brother.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris and you were over at your flat. You both were enjoying time together. You both were watching a movie.

 

Your head was on his shoulder.

 

Chris looked down at you.

 

You looked up at him. “What?” You asked confused.

 

“I was surprised that you asked me to come here.”

 

“Why?”

“Because we hardly had a chance to really hang out.”

 

You nuzzled your nose in his neck.

 

His cheeks went red. “What are you doing?”

 

Your cheeks went red. “Sorry.” You moved away from him.

 

Chris looked at you. “It’s fine.”

 

You looked at him.

  
Chris leaned over and kissed you softly on the lips. 


	8. Baby Don't Cut- Aidan Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan has the reader promise him something.

You sat in your room that you shared with Aidan your boyfriend of the last two years. Your scarred arms wrapped around your knees. Some fresh scars joined the old ones. One of the things that you kept hidden from Aidan for a while now. You didn’t want him to know the sickening side of you. He would leave you for sure. You were not sure if Aidan would understand of why you did this to yourself. You weren’t the prettiest girl that he could have. You felt wrong being with him, but he was the one that you wanted. You loved him dearly.

 

You heard the door open and your name being called by your boyfriend. You looked up and your eyes met with his brown ones.

 

Aidan noticed that something was very off with you. He saw the scabs that you had starting on your arms. His eyes widened. He knew what you had done. He walked across the room and sat down. He pulled you into his arms. “Why baby…”

 

You laid your head on his chest and felt the tears well up into your eyes. How was you going to explain this? “I didn’t want you to see this…” You said softly. Your voice was thick from your tears that were now falling from your eyes.

 

“Baby… why would you hurt yourself.”

 

“I didn’t feel pretty and I was made fun of a lot.” You admitted. You hated the fact that you were admitting it.

 

“Baby.” He said looking at you.

 

Your eyes locked with his brown one.

 

“Promise me something.”

 

“What?” You asked softly.

 

“Please don’t cut. Come to me and talk to me. I want to be able to help you baby. I don’t want to see you hurting any more.” He told you softly. He didn’t want to lose the girl that he was planning on marrying someday to die because of self-harm. He wanted to be with you forever no matter what the cost as long as it kept you alive and him happy.

 

“I promise.” You said softly. You weren’t sure of how long that the promise you made him would last because there were always slips. You could only hope that he knew that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You ran home. You couldn’t believe it that one of the popular girls at your college would say such a thing about you. She had called your boyfriend Aidan the beauty and you were the beast because you were so ugly. All of the other students that heard had laughed at you. This was not a good thing. You had been doing so good with not harming yourself that you were actually feeling a lot better about yourself.

 

You slammed your door open and slammed it behind you. You ran into the bathroom grabbing one of the blades that you had hidden in there just in case you had a slip up. You knew that you had made a promise to Aidan, but this was the last straw of it. You couldn’t handle being his girlfriend and being called a beast.

 

You cut your arm open with the blade. You felt the tears run down your cheeks. You heard the door open and your boyfriend calling for you. But your sobbings made him come into the bathroom.

 

Aidan’s eyes went wide. You had cut and you had promised that you wouldn’t cut. He couldn’t help, but wonder why you started cut again. He ran towards you and pulled you into his arms. “Baby… why?”

 

You clutched onto his shirt. “Everyone was laughing at me.” You whispered. “One of the girls at school called you beauty and I was the beast.”

 

Aidan rubbed small circles on your back as his other hand grabbed some gauze to cover up your new wound. “You aren’t the beast. Ignore what those girls say. They are jealous of you.”

 

You weren’t really sure if they were jealous of you or just plain and simply being rude about the whole thing.

 

“Yeah they are jealous of you baby.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because they aren’t going to be the one that I will be staring at when they walk down the aisle to say their vows.”

 

Your eyes widened. “Aidan…. what….”

 

“Will you marry me? I was waiting to ask you this later, but please…. Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 


	9. Simply Irresistible- Sebastian Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian thinks you are irresistible and you think he is irresistible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dabble really.

Sebastian watched you dive into the pool. He smirked. He had to admit that you looked very beautiful in the two piece that you wore. He wanted to take you into his arms and touch your soft skin. Sebastian didn’t know what he was going to do right at that moment.

 

You came to the surface. You ran your hand through your hair to get it out of your face. You looked at him in confusion. “Seb is something wrong darling?” You asked confused. He was busy staring at you.

 

Sebastian just smiled. “Can’t I just watch my girlfriend?” He questioned before diving into the pool.

 

You giggled as he surfaced.

 

He swam over to you. “Darling you always are simply irresistible.”

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “No darling that is you. You are the most irresistible man in the world.”

 

Sebastian laughed lightly.

  
You brushed your lips against his in a soft kiss. 


	10. Just Give Me A Reason- Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to tell you something after you heard him talking in his sleep.

You were curled up to Tom in bed trying to get some sleep, but sleep wasn’t coming to you that easy. You turned your head when you heard Tom muttering something in his sleep. Or at least you thought that he was asleep.

 

“Love you. I want you to be mine. You are beautiful.” He muttered in his sleep.

 

You had heard two of those three phrases that he had said while he was asleep, but the second one that he had said you never heard that being said by him. Not in all of the time that you were together. It scared you.

 

“I want you to have my children. I want you to marry me.”

 

Your eyes widened. Perhaps your relationship was broken. You got up out of bed and knew that he would be waking up soon. You left the room not sure of what to think with Tom talking in his sleep about some things that you never heard him say to you. You were needlessly upset about the whole thing.

 

You put a pot of coffee on in hopes that it would ease your mind. After all you had given up on sleep for the night. You poured yourself a cup of coffee after it finished. You sat there in the kitchen and held onto the cup of coffee in your hands. You looked down at it sadly. Perhaps waiting for Tom to wake up was going to take forever.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom came into the kitchen at 5 wondering where you had gone off to. He looked at you. “Darling what are you doing down here?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

 

Tom sat down across from you. “What is bothering you?”

 

“Something that you said.” You said softly.

 

“What?”

 

“You were talking in your sleep…”

 

Tom’s eyes widened. Of course he was talking in his sleep. He was thinking of how to propose to you. He must have said something like marry me in his sleep. “What did you hear?”

 

“You were saying something about marriage, children and be mine. You never say those things to me.”

 

Tom stood up and walked over to you. He couldn’t just let you think the wrong thing.

 

“Don’t you want to be with me any more Tom?”

 

“Darling. I love you. I want to be with you forever.” He told you softly.

 

You looked up at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t lying to you that was for sure. “You want to be with me?”

  
“Yes.” He said kissing you softly on the lips.


	11. Our Baby- Chris Hemsworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Chris something.

You let out a soft sigh. You weren’t certain at first that you were pregnant or not, until you went to the doctor. You were expecting your husband’s child and you couldn’t even tell him. He was in another country filming Thor The Dark World. You weren’t sure if you would be able to fly all the way to the country that they were filming in, but you wanted to tell Chris in person that he was going to be a father. You weren’t sure of how this was going to work out that was for sure. You were going to have to call a friend that the both of you trusted and one that kept secrets rather well.

 

You picked up your cell phone and dialed your friend’s number. You waited nervously. You weren’t even sure of what to say to the person you called either.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Tom.” You said softly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I need to know when you guys are filming.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have something important to tell Chris…”

 

“What’s that dear?”

 

“Well he knew I was sick when he left….”

 

“Yes, I heard from him about that dear. What is wrong?”

 

“I want to come and see him. I need to tell thing in person.”

 

“And what would that be dear?”

 

“I am expecting.”

 

“You are?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s great.”

 

“I need to come and see him to tell him.”

 

“Well we are filming almost every day, but I am sure that you can see him before filming starts.”

 

“If I catch the first flight out?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I will be taking the first flight out.”

 

“Ok dear.”

 

“I will talk to you later Tom.”

 

“I know dear.”

 

You hung up your phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You took a deep breath as you walked towards the set of filming. You watched your husband with wondrous eyes. You weren’t sure if Tom had told Chris that was coming,

 

They had to stop and take a break.

 

Chris looked over and saw you standing there.

 

You waved shyly to your husband.

 

Chris walked over to you. “Baby what are you doing here?”

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

“About what?”

 

You took a deep breath. “Chris… we are going to have a baby.”

 

“What?”

 

“We are going to have a baby.”

  
His eyes widened. “We are? This is the best thing that I could ever hear.” He lifted you up and kissed you softly on the lips. He could not wait to be a father to you child.


	12. Don't Laugh at Me- Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom won't laugh at you.

You were upset. Always people made fun of you. You were missing your leg due to an accident that you were in when you were sixteen. You figured that you would get use to it, but the insults and being made fun of became worse and worse. You shied away from people because you weren’t sure of how things were going to work when they found out that you had a fake leg from mid thigh down. You hated the fact that people always stared at you when you wore shorts.

 

You went to the cafe. You needed to just unwind from your day at the local college. You ordered your favorite drink and were sitting down. You hated the idea that someone had decided to trip you up and the entire class laughed at you. You were so embarrassed that it wasn’t even funny. How were you supposed to continue going to classes when people did things like that. You secluded yourself in the corner of the cafe with your drink and ignored those around you just in case someone would make fun of you again.

 

You heard someone clear their throat and you looked up. Your gaze came up to the blue eyes of none other than Tom Hiddleston. Your eyes widened with surprise. What could he want with someone as damaged as you are?

 

“Would you like some company Miss?” He asked with a smile showing his pearly white teeth.

 

He wanted to sit with you? Well you couldn’t deny a handsome man like him. You nodded your head shyly.

 

Tom smiled and sat down across from you. He accidently kicked your fake leg. “Sorry.”

 

You had felt it, but not like you would have if it was your real one. “It’s fine. I didn’t feel it.”

 

Tom gave you a look of confusion. You didn’t feel that? He had kicked you hard enough that you would have felt that. “You didn’t?”

 

You shook your head. “No, the leg you kicked isn’t real.” You told him softly.

 

He was surprised to hear that. He had never expected to meet up with someone in the local coffee shop that had a prosthetic limb.

 

“You can laugh…” You said softly. “Everyone else seems to do so.”

 

Tom shook his head. “I wouldn’t laugh at you darling.” He told you with a small smile. “No one should laugh at you for having a prosthetic limb.”

 

Your eyes widened in surprise. He was going to not judge you? Well that was new.

 

“I am not like other people.”

 

“I can tell that.” You said softly. You smiled a small smile. “I guess not all people won’t laugh at me. That tells me that there is some good in the world.”

 

Tom smiled.

 

 


	13. Survivor- Aidan Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan invites you to the Premiere of Desolation of Smaug.

_You didn’t know how you ended up here at the premiere of The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug with your best friend dressed in a fine gown that was very flattering to your body. Let’s go back to the beginning of that night._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You was in your small apartment curled up on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and dressed in your sleepwear. You weren’t planning on going anywhere. You heard a  knock on the door and you couldn’t help, but wonder who was at the door. You got up to your feet and ran your hand through your hair as you went to your door. You opened the door and were surprised to see Aidan standing there with a gown in his hands. “Aidan?”

 

Aidan smiled. “Hello dear.” He told you with a smile.

 

“What are you doing here Aidan?” You questioned him softly.

 

“I wanted to take you to the premier tonight.” He told you with a huge smile.

 

Your eyes widened. “What? Why?”

 

“I thought that you needed a night out after what had happened.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Aidan I don’t know…”

 

Aidan let out a soft sigh. “Please come with me?”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Alright alright. I will go with you Aidan.”

 

Aidan beamed. He was happy that you were going with him. He handed you the gown that he had gotten for you. “I hope that you like it.”

 

You let out a sigh and took the gown from him. “What time is the premiere?”

 

“It is in a few hours. You have time to get ready.” He told you.

 

“Do you want to come in?”

 

Aidan nodded his head. “Thanks.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had gotten into the beautiful dress that Aidan had bought you. You had your hair done the way that you wanted it to be and you had done a light make up that was good with the dress. You came out and saw Aidan was waiting for you on your couch.

 

Aidan looked at you. His brown eyes sparkled. He thought that you looked very beautiful. “Beautiful.”

 

You blushed a little bit. Aidan really didn’t comment on what you wore. But you did look extra special for this premiere just for him. You hoped that he would accept it. And you were happy he did accepted it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aidan and you had gotten to his premiere and went to your seats. Aidan’s hand was over yours.

 

You were comfortable with him holding your hand. It had taken you a while to allow him to hold onto your hand.

 

Aidan looked over at you as the movie started. You had been through hell and back and you were allowing him to do things that he normally wouldn’t do around you. Maybe one day. Perhaps you would want to date someone. Perhaps date him. He brought your hand up to his lips and he placed a soft kiss on it. He had seen your face grow red. He knew that you liked him right then and there. But he needed to get the guts to ask you out.

 

 


	14. Need You Now- Dean O'Gorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs you now.

Dean looked around his empty home. The things that had been around the home that were yours were gone. He had been so busy filming he hadn’t really had time to answer your calls let alone see you. You had left him and it was all his fault. He knew that he should have paid some kind of attention towards you and maybe you wouldn’t have left him like you did. You had been gone for a while that was for sure.

 

Every time that he came home he was hoping that you would be there waiting up for him like you had done before he had even started filming the Hobbit. He was hoping the call you to talk to you, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it.He missed you and he was feeling very lonely without you there. He wanted to see your smiling face. He couldn’t help, but wonder what you were doing now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You sat in your little apartment with a bottle of wine in your hands. You were upset still to this day that you left Dean. You just couldn’t take it that he wasn’t around or answering your calls. You were worried about him. He was your boyfriend after all and that was something that a girlfriend was supposed to do was worry about their men when they were gone. But you couldn’t help, but wonder if he was cheating on you when he never answered his calls. You knew that he was busy, but he could have at least answered his phone calls.

 

You brought the bottle up to your lips and took a long drink out of it. You eyes went to the photograph of you and Dean together. A selfie of course. Dean was the one that took it because he thought that it was a good thing to take it so both of you had a memory of that day.

 

You remembered that day very well. He had taken you to London to look around because he needed inspiration to paint a new painting and he had none. You promised to go with him and you did. You enjoyed the time with him there in London.

 

You looked at the cellphone and was wanting to call Dean to talk to him, but how were you going to talk to him. You felt tears came to your eyes. You needed to be with him more than ever.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean picked up his cellphone and looked at it. He wanted to talk to you now. He needed to do so. Dean dialed your number and hoped that you would answer.

 

“Hello?” Your voice greeted his ears. You sounded sad and like you had been drinking a little bit.

 

“______.” He said softly.

 

“Dean.” You said in surprise.

 

“I wanted to talk to you.” He said hoping that you would come over so he could talk to you.

 

“About?”

 

“Can you come over?”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Dean… are you sure?”

 

“I want to see you. I want to talk to you about us.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Alright.”

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Ok… I’ll be there in 30.” You told him softly.

 

“I will see you soon.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Dean hung up his phone. He let out a soft sigh of relief. He was able to get you to come over and see him. That would give the two of you a chance to talk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You looked up at the door that lead to Dean’s home. You let out a soft sigh. You headed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

 

Dean opened the door. He looked at you and smiled.

 

You smiled a small sad smile. “Hi…”

 

“Hi…”

 

You came inside. 

Dean closed the door. “It is good to see you.”

 

“You too.”

 

“What have you been up to?”

 

You couldn’t take it. You launched yourself at Dean.

  
Dean let out a surprise as you launched yourself at him. He wrapped his arms around you.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“I am so sorry I left.”

 

“I would never cheat on you, _____.” He told you softly.

  
You leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. You missed him too much. 


	15. Call Me Maybe- Aidan Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan is afraid to call you.

Aidan looked at the number that he had gotten from the club one night when he was out with his best friend Deano. He knew nothing about you except that you were a very beautiful woman. He had no problems in the past of calling women for one night stands, but you were very different that was for sure.

 

You were more than what he normally would call. You were smart, bright, and funny. A woman that he could see himself with.

 

He ran his hand through his hair. How was he supposed to call you? You were absolutely perfect for him. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. He dialed your number in hopes that you hadn’t given him a fake number. He brought it up to his ear and waited to see if someone would pick up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this ______?”

 

“Yes, this is she?”

 

“This is Aidan. Aidan Turner. We met at a club a few nights ago.”

 

“I have been waiting for your call.” You sounded liked you were smiling.

 

“I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner.”

 

“I would love to.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Saturday at 7?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I will see you then Aidan. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Aidan hung up his phone and he had a goofy smile on his face. He got a date. He was glad that he called you.

 

 


	16. If I Die Young- Richard Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is told.

You groaned as you rolled out of bed. You tiredly run your hand through your hair as you walked towards your bathroom. You looked in the mirror sadly. Your hair was short now due to having chemo and it didn’t even work for you. You hadn’t even told your best friend who had been busy filming and he was coming over today to see you. You didn’t know how you were going to explain your short hair, your thinning frame, and the bruises that just won’t go away.

 

You took a quick shower and changed into your clothes. Clothes that were meant for a small person. Smaller than you were supposed to be. You dried your short hair and heard the doorbell ring. You walked out of the bathroom and walked slowly to the door. You looked through the peephole and saw Richard waiting there. You slowly opened the door.

 

Richard looked at you in surprise. He was not expecting you to look the way you did now. Thin, short hair, bruises that didn’t look like they had come from abuse. “______, darling. What happened?”

 

You grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. You felt tears stinging your eyes. You had to tell him, but how were you going to tell your best friend of many years that you were very ill. You closed the door behind the two of you.

 

Richard’s eyes widened when he saw the tears that were in your eyes. “Darling what is it?”

 

“Richard dear, don’t be upset with me.”

 

“What is it darling?” He asked putting his hands on your shoulders. He felt how thin you felt even there. He had never felt bones so brittle.

 

You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. You were going to have to tell him. You were just hoping that he wouldn’t be upset with you. “Richard…” You voice was thick. “I’m dying…”

 

“What? How…”

 

“Cancer.” You said softly.

 

Richard pulled you into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice becoming thick with emotion.

 

You felt his warm tears hit your shirt. You knew that he was crying. “I didn’t want to tell you while you were filming. It would have made work on you harder.”

 

“You should have called me. I would have been with you during this.”

 

“I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

 

“I will be with you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Richard kissed the top of your head. He was going to keep true to his word. He was going to be with you until the very end.

 

 


	17. Haunted- Dean O'Gorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is haunted by the memories of you.

“Dean come on baby.” You said with a huge smile on your face. Your hand was clasped around his tightly as the two of you were running in the rain. You both were trying to get out of the rain.

 

Dean laughed as the two of you ran. Your feet were splashing the water around as the two of you ran. “Wait, ________.” He pulled you into the cafe that he seen.

 

You squealed with delight. You laughed lightly and rested your head on his chest.

 

Dean laughed. He had to admit it was nice getting caught out in the rain with you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You two were in the club dancing together. Loud music boomed through the speakers and neither one of you were listening to what was going on around the two of you. You both were focused on each other.

 

You were the one that was able to get Dean to come out with you and enjoy everything. You had wanted to go dancing. There was no way that Dean was going to say no to you that was for sure.

 

His hands were on your hips as the two of you danced together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You smoothed your hands over the blue gown that Dean had gotten on his card. You were going out to the Desolation of Smaug premiere with him. You couldn’t wait to see your boyfriend of four years on the big screen again as the hot dwarf Fili. You came out of the bathroom.

 

Dean took a sharp breath when he saw you. “You look beautiful darling.”

 

You grinned and walked over to him.

 

He gave you a kiss. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yes.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were out with Dean that night. The two of you were heading home from a date. The weather of course was fairly crappy. Rain and thunder was how your night was going to end.

 

Dean was driving of course. He decided that it was best that he drove because he knew that you had a problem with driving through thunderstorms.

 

“I love you Dean.”

 

“I love you too, __________.”

 

You put your hand on top of his on the gear shift as he drove.

 

Dean felt something was wrong with the car and tried to slow it down, but all of his efforts were in vain.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean awoke to the sound of a beeping machine. He looked around trying to place where he was at. He was in the hospital.

 

“Look who’s awake.” He heard a Irish male speak up.

 

Dean looked over and saw his best friend Aidan there. He was hoping that you would be there in the same room as him. “Aidan…. where’s _______?”

 

“The doctor wanted to speak with you on that.” He said softly.

 

“Aid… tell me. I don’t want to hear anything from the doctors. I want to hear what you know.”

 

Aidan felt his eyes water. “You survived… she didn’t.” He said softly.

 

Dean felt his whole world collapse around him. “No….”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean stood there with Aidan and Richard. You had become fairly close friends with Aidan and Richard, but them being here was something that Dean wanted. There was no way that he was going to be able to bury you without them here. They were there to support him. The rest of his friends had shown up to give him moral support. After all this was the worst thing that could happen.

 

Dean felt a drop of rain land on his cheek. What a fitting way to end today. The day that he was laying you to rest. Perhaps he took it as a sign of you crying from heaven. He wasn’t sure. But he was happily engaged to you that night of the accident. It had been a cruel twist of fate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean stood in front of your grave. He placed flowers on your grave. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at your name that was engraved into the gravestone. He wished that it hadn’t ended this way. You were his world. You were everything to him. He had found a little note to yourself to go and get checked by the doctor to see how far along you were in a pregnancy. You were going to have his child.

 

Dean wiped his tears away. “I miss you, _______. I wish you are here with me now.”

  
  



	18. Hold On- Sebastian Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are happy with the way things are at the moment.

Sebastian came home and saw that you were in the kitchen. You were singing along to your favorite song, hips swaying. He crossed his arms as he watched you. He didn’t understand how you could do this and not do it professionally. He thought that you would be able to sing and sing to your hearts content. He just didn’t understand why you didn't want to sing on stage.

 

You turned and saw your boyfriend there. “Seb what are doing looking at me like that for?” You questioned him. You couldn’t help it.

 

Sebastian smiled at you. “I am watching my beautiful girlfriend sing.” He said with a wink.

 

Your cheeks flushed.

 

“You should try to do it professionally.”

 

You shook your head. “We have gone through this Seb. I am not going to be on stage. I am perfectly happy the way I am. I am happy with you. I don’t want to be touring the world and not being able to see you baby.”

 

Sebastian came up to you and pulled you into his arms. “I can still hope. But I know you want to be around me as much as possible.”

 

You leaned up and captured his lips with yours. You were happy with your life at that moment.

 

 


	19. Demons- Benedict Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your demons did you some good.

You were in your favorite place again. The local dance club in London drinking again. Loud music meeting your ears and people dancing behind you. You paid no mind to them. You didn’t even notice that someone sat down next to you.

 

You felt a hand on your shoulder. “______?”

 

You turned your head and saw Ben there. “Ben.” You said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was looking for you actually.”

 

“Oh You were?”

 

“Yes. Your flatmate said that you would be here.”

 

You face flushed. Of course your best friend would tell him where you were at. And with the way that you were dressed. Well needlessly enough to say you were really asking for trouble. And with Ben staring at you like he was well this was a problem. You always had a little crush on Ben, but never made it known. You weren’t sure of how he felt about you. “Why were you looking for me?”

 

“Because I wanted to ask you out, but it seems like you are already out.”

 

“Ask me out…”

 

Ben’s lips connected with yours in a soft kiss.

 

Perhaps your demons were a good thing. Then you wouldn’t have gotten a kiss from Ben.

 

 


	20. Call Me When You're Sober- Robert Downey Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Robert to call you when he is sober.

You had made it perfectly clear to Rob when you had last seen him. You would not allow yourself to go back to him. Not while he was on the drugs. Something that would cause problems. Problems that you didn’t want to deal with. You wanted a clean and sober man. You couldn’t handle him taking drugs.

 

You were upset for the fact that you couldn’t even stop him from taking such drugs. You only hoped that this was going to give him the wake up call that he needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You looked out the window. It had been a month since you had told him that he needed to quit the drugs. You weren’t sure if he was going to do it, but deep down you could only hope that he would listen to you. You let out a soft sigh. You hadn’t heard a single word from him since that day. You were afraid that he had done something stupid, but perhaps just maybe he was getting himself clean so he could be back with you. That was your dream to be back with him.

 

You heard your phone ringing. Your eyes widened. You knew that ringtone. It was Rob’s. You got up to your feet and grabbed your phone. “Hello?” You said softly.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Rob what can I do for you?” You questioned him. You were hoping that he was sober.

 

“I wanted to tell you that I am coming clean.” He said softly.

 

“You are?”

 

“Yes…. you leaving has made everything come to light. I want to be with you.”

 

You smiled. You were happy to hear that. “Rob… I want to be with you too.”

 

“Can we meet up.”

 

“Yes….”

 

“I am going to stop by.”

 

“I will see you.”

 

“Bye…”

 

“Bye….” You hung up your phone. You were happy that your words had gotten through to him.

 

 


	21. Say Something- Dean O'Gorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want Dean to tell you that he has feelings towards you.

Sometimes men could be very dense. You didn’t know how dense until you had Dean in your  life. He was dense when it came to love. He of course would say he loved you, but you didn’t think he really meant it. Granted it sent your heart soaring, but he was dense. You wanted him to mean it. 100% meaning it.

 

You had been his friend for year, but he couldn’t keep a girlfriend if his life depended on him. Sometimes he blamed himself for his girlfriends up and leaving him, and you were there to pick up the pieces even though he never really asked you to. You did it because you cared about him, but you knew that he was thankful for it, but wouldn’t think any further than what he saw when you helped him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You let out a soft sigh as he walked into your apartment. “Let me guess another girl dumped you.”

 

Dean nodded his head. “I don’t know what I did wrong.” He muttered to himself.

 

You stood up and walked up to him. “They don’t know what they are missing.”

 

“And you do?”

You put your hand on his shoulder. “Dean I know the best side of you. I know all sides of you.” You told him. “And if a girl cannot see that then well they aren’t really worth it are they?”

 

Dean let out a soft sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He still didn’t understand why they would put him through the hell.

 

“I love you Dean…” You said softly actually meaning it.

 

Dean’s eyes widened. He had never heard you say that you loved him so passionately. Did this mean that you liked him? “You mean it?”

 

“Yes, Dean I do.” You held your breath hoping to hear him say it.

 

Dean bit his lip. “I love you too.”

 

You turned and looked at him with wide eyes. He actually said it this time and he had meant it.

 

Dean pulled you to him. His lips captured yours in a sweet kiss.

  
This was what you were waiting for. And had been for some time.

 

 


	22. Just Dance- Aidan Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan wants to take you out dancing.

 

“Come on. Please _______?” Aidan asked you his lower lip began to quiver. He had been asking to take you out dancing and you wouldn’t have any of it.

 

You looked at Aidan. This was the fourth time this week that he had asked to take you dancing. You weren’t much of a dancer and didn’t want to embarrass yourself when you danced. Granted you only knew a few styles of dances that you were quite good at, but you weren’t sure of why Aidan wanted to take you out dancing.

 

But his lower lip quivering was the one thing that stopped you from saying no this time. He was giving you the puppy dog look. You hated it when he did that. That look was the only way that he got his way in doing things. You let out a soft sigh. “Alright, fine Aid.” You shook your head. You knew that you were going to regret going with him.

 

Aidan’s lips parted into a smile. A huge one at that. “Yes, I’ll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice.”

 

Your eyes widened. He was going to make you wear something nice? Well this was something that you weren’t expecting.

 

Aidan hugged you quickly before running out the door.

 

“I hope that I didn’t make a mistake.” You muttered to yourself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had done what you were asked to do. You wore a nice red dress that was meant to go dancing in. You did your make-up to match the dress, but not to be over the top. Your hair was done up in a style that you knew that Aidan liked on you. You looked at your reflection. You looked beautiful.

 

You heard a knock on the door and you knew that it was Aidan. You walked out of your room. You walked to the door and opened it.

 

Aidan’s jaw dropped.

 

“You might want to close that mouth before a fly goes into your mouth.” You said with a smile.

 

Aidan’s face flushed. “You look beautiful.”

 

You giggled. “Shall we?”

 

Aidan nodded his head. “Yes….” He said breathlessly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aidan had taken you to one of the largest dance clubs in Ireland. He wanted to show you off that was for sure. The way that he had a hold of you was saying back off she’s mine.

 

You didn’t mind that.

 

The two of you had drinks together enjoying your time together.

 

Aidan looked at you as he put his drink down. “Come, ______. Please dance with me?”

 

You let out a soft sigh and got up. You were agreeing to dance with him for the first time in a long time. You weren’t sure of it being the alcohol that was flowing through your system or what.

 

Aidan took you hand and led you out onto the dance floor. His hands went to your hips.

 

Your arms wrapped around his neck as he began to lead you on the dance floor.

 

Aidan pulled you closer to him as the two of you danced. Your head rested on his chest. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. “Thank you….”

 

 


	23. You Found Me- Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds you after almost 3 years.

 

Tom don’t know why you had left him almost three years ago, but it still hurt him to know that you were out there somewhere and wanting nothing to do with him. He hadn’t meant this to happen. He was actually going to marry you, but when he came home everything was gone that you owned and a note was left saying that his career was more important than you. That was why you left.

 

Chris his best friend was already married and had children of his own. Tom wanted that with you. But how was he going to see you again? Almost three years was a long time.

 

Chris had told him to move on, but he couldn’t. He wanted you and only you. He supposed that was the reason why he wasn’t in a relationship with anyone else after you had left him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He walked down the street when he saw (color) hair on a woman with a little 2 year old holding onto her hand. His eyes widened. He knew who it was. The woman with this little tot was you. “________!” He yelled.

 

You turned your head and you cursed yourself. Damn he wasn’t supposed to find you so easily. He was going to be upset that you hid a child from him. His child.

 

Tom walked up to you. His eyes widened when he saw the child looked like him a lot. This was his daughter and you had hid her from him.

 

“Tom…”

 

“_______ I’ve been searching for you.”

 

You nervously looked at him. “Well you found me.”

 

“We have things to talk about.”

 

“I know.” You felt a tug on your pant leg. You looked down at your daughter and picked her up. Seeing the fact that was what she wanted. “Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

 

“Yes.”

 

You pulled out a card that had your address on it. “Come by tomorrow night.”

 

“I will.”

 

You smiled a small sad smile. “I will see you then.” You said before walking away. Tomorrow night was going to be a long one that was for sure.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You looked at Tom the following night. How upset was he going to be?

 

“Why did you leave me?”

 

“You didn’t need me Tom….”

 

“Yes I did need you. More than you ever would know.”

 

You looked down at your hands. “Tom… you have a career. My career wasn’t going anywhere, but yours was. What was I supposed to think?”

 

Tom shook his head. “I was going to ask you to marry me.”

 

“What?”

 

“When I came home. I was going to ask you to be mine.”

 

You swallowed the lump that was in your throat.

 

“And a child…”

 

“Tom she’s yours…”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I was afraid to.”

 

“Don’t. You never had to be afraid of me.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I know that now…”

 

“You could have told me. I want to have a family with you.”

 

“After everything I did to you.”

 

“Yes.” Tom got up and went over to you. He sat down next to you and pulled you into his arms. He kissed you lightly on the head. “Don’t do that to me again, love.”

 

You looked up at him.

 

He captured your lips with his.

 

 


	24. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?- Aidan Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan is asked to build a snowman with you.

Aidan looked around in surprise. He had decided to visit you in the states since you lived there, but he wasn’t expecting all of this snow around.

 

“Aidan baby.” You said with a giggle.

 

Aidan looked at you and laughed lightly. You were bundled up to the nines to keep warm. “What darling?”

 

“Do you want to build a snowman with me?” You asked rubbing your hands together. You loved the idea of being out in the snow and building a snowman with your boyfriend.

 

Aidan nodded his head making you grin happily.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aidan helped you put the middle of the snowman on. Aidan patted his hands together making the snow fly from his gloves. He looked over at you and saw you were making the head of the snowman. He smiled. An idea. A bad one, but it was going to be fun for him. Aidan gathered some snow into his hands. He formed it into a snowball. He poised himself and threw it.

 

You squeaked and turned sharply to him. “Aid….” You said dangerously low.

 

Aidan laughed lightly.

 

A snow fight broke out between the two of you.

 

You chased after Aidan preparing to throw another one, but slipped on some ice sending you into him.

 

The two of you landed onto the ground. The two of you laughed.

 

You kissed Aidan on the lips. “Thank you for coming here.”

 

“Anything for you darling.”

 

 


	25. Sparks Fly- Jared Leto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly between you and Jared.

 

Jared Leto was nervous. He had been friends with you for a while now and now you had taken him up on his offer to go out on a date with him. He really thought that you would say no, but you saying yes, scared the hell out of him. He smoothed out his black shirt that he wore and then walked inside of the restaurant that he was going to see you at. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that you were already there. This date was going to be nerve racking for him.

 

He came over to the table and sat across from you.

 

“You are running a little bit late Jare. Is everything alright?” You asked concerned about his wellbeing. He had been acting odd since he had asked you out on a date.

 

He smiled. “Everything is fine.” He told you.

 

You shifted a little bit in your seat. You were comfortable with Jared, but you needed to make sure that this was alright with him. After all this was that first date that you had been on in a while.

 

“You alright?”

 

“I am fine.”

 

Jared reached across the table and put his hand on top of yours. He felt electricity go up his hand when he touched your hand. Perhaps the sparks that were flying between the two of you was a good thing.

 

 


	26. Miss BiPolar- Jeremy Renner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even fighting with you makes everything worth while.

 

“Fuck you Jeremy!” You yelled. Again the two of you had gotten into another fight. About something so silly that it was probably going to take you forever for the two of you to make up. You threw your hands up into the air.

 

Jeremy groaned. “I will not quit acting. You know that it puts food on the table, ________.”

 

You turned sharply towards him. “You are never home anymore. I can’t handle the fact that you aren’t home.”

 

“Don’t tell me that you are giving up on this relationship because you can’t handle me being an actor.”

 

You walked away from him. You were not going to deal with his right now. You walked up the stairs to your room and slammed the door shut.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You curled up on your bed that you shared with Jeremy. Tears freely fell from your eyes. You didn’t want Jeremy to give up his acting job, but it would have been nice for him to talk to you on the phone more than a little bit. You needed reassurance from him.

 

There was a soft knock on the door. “I’m coming in mamma.” He told you softly. He opened the door and came into the room. He saw your face and felt bad that he had gotten into another argument with you about his career. He walked over to you and sat down next to you on the bed. He pulled you to him. “I am sorry baby.”

 

You rested your head against his chest. “I’m sorry too.”

 

“I know. I know you need me.”

 

You nodded your head.

 

“I will call you more often.”

 

“I know you will baby.”

 

“Mamma I would never do anything that would hurt you.”

 

You kissed him lightly on the lips. This is what you missed.

 

 


	27. I Just Wanna Be Mad- Richard Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to be mad.

 

“You have been working late again.” Richard said his anger getting the best of him.

 

You groaned. “I work in a law firm. What do you expect, Rich. I have to work. I can’t just have you working and supporting the four of us.” You threw the towel down onto the counter.

 

“You don’t have to work late hours. You smell like another guy when you come home. What in bloody hell am I supposed to think.”

 

Your eyes widened. “Oh no you think that I am cheating on you?” You demanded turning sharply towards your husband of who you had been married to for seven years. The two of you had young children. You couldn’t believe that he was saying that you were cheating on him.

 

“What the hell am I supposed to think, ________.”

 

You ran your hands through your hair. “I am not cheating on your Richard.”

 

“Then explain why you smell like another man.”

 

You let out a frustrated groaned. “You know that my boss has no sense of personal space. He has been overworking me and you know it. You think that he is going to just listen to me. I am just a woman that work at the law firm.”

 

“You are cheating on me. I know your boss wouldn’t do that!”

 

“And you think you know him so well. You don’t.”

 

Richard glard at you. “You are a whore.”

You snapped. You slapped him. “Leave me alone. I will quit my job if that will make you happy.” You stormed out of the house. You would forgive him, but right now you needed time to yourself.

 

Richard knew that he had made a mistake. He knew that your boss had hit on you before. But he didn’t think that your boss would invade your personal space. He was going to have to make this up to you.

 

 


	28. I Remember You- Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is happy that you remember who he is.

 

Tom had been waiting for weeks. He had been waiting for you to wake up. You had gotten into a fight with someone who was trying to get a picture of the two of you together. The cameraman had gotten you pretty good in the head. He had pressed charges against the man because he had hurt you.

 

Tom put his and on your left hand that held a beautiful ring on it. He had just proposed to you and you had said yes to him, but now he wasn’t sure if you would even remember him. It would break his heart more if you didn’t remember him.

 

He squeezed your hand lightly and he felt you squeeze it in return. His eyes widened. He looked at you and saw your beautiful eyes looking up into his blue ones. “Oh darling….”

 

“Who are you?” You asked softly.

 

Tom felt his heart crumble. You didn’t know who he was. “I’m Tom, Darling.”

 

You were trying to place the man with the name, but came up with nothing.

 

Tom slowly stood up. “I will go and get the doctor.” He said softly before he left the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Weeks had passed and nothing new had happened. You still didn’t know who Tom was. It still broke Tom’s heart that he was not remembered by you. He was upset that you went around your normal life being around your parents and siblings, but you couldn't come back to remembering him.

 

Tom ran his hand through his hair. How was he going to get you to remember him. He had his friends getting a hold of him and telling him that you would be getting your memory back soon enough. He wasn’t so sure about that. Sure he held on to the idea, but the idea of you getting it back was slipping further and further away.

 

He just wanted everything to go back where they were before you had gotten hit in the head.. He just hoped it wouldn’t take you too long to come back to him. He missed you alot. He just wanted to hold you in his arms again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Another two weeks had passed and still nothing. He was upset that you still hadn’t gotten your memory of him back. Perhaps this endless waiting was just going to make it more and more difficult when he saw you.

 

There was a knock on the door and he got up off of the couch. He went to the door and opened it. His eyes widened. There you were standing there.

 

“Tom….” You said softly.

 

“_____?”

 

You came towards him and threw your arms around him. “Darling. I am sorry.”

 

Tom held you close to him as you cried. He missed being able to hold you close to his body. “It’s alright darling.” He pressed a soft kiss onto the top of your head. He missed you. He was happy that you were back.

 

 


	29. Two is Better Than One- Aidan Turner/Dean O'Gorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Aidan hope that you choose them both.

 

You were a hard worker. That was one thing that Dean and Aidan could agree on. You were also beautiful in their eyes, but there was a problem. They both liked you and they wanted you. But they wanted you to decide between the two of them. But perhaps you were like the way that they thought you were. That you wouldn’t choose between the two of them and choose to be with the both of them.

 

You felt eyes in you and you knew that it was Dean and Aidan. You turned your head and looked at them. “What can I do for you boys?”

 

Both of them smiled at you.

 

“We were wondering if you would like to join us tonight?” Aidan asked smoothly.

 

Your eyes widened. “As a date?” You asked tilting your head to the side.

 

Dean nodded his head.

 

Your face flushed. “Are you certain that you want me to go out with the both of you?”

 

Both of them nodded their heads.

 

You thought for a moment. You liked the both of them. You decided that two was going to be better than one. “Alright. I will go with you two.”

 

Both men smiled.

 

“We will pick you up at 7.” Dean said with a smile.

 

Aidan nodded his head.

 

“See you then.”

 

Both men walked away like cats had gotten their cream.

 

 


	30. Wake Me Up When September Ends- Richard Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has a little trouble getting you up out of bed.

 

You groaned as you put your arm over your face. You hated today. Today was one of the worst days that you could ever handle. You were in New York, but had left and moved to England. But it still hurt since you were still an American.

 

“Darling you need to get up.” A deep voice that sent shivers down your spine.

 

You turned over and looked at your boyfriend of two years. You looked at him sadly. “I don’t want to.”

 

Richard sat down next to you. “Darling.”

 

“It is the 11th.” You grumble.

 

He let out a soft sigh. He laid down next to you and made you curl up to him. “I know darling, but you should try to get up.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I will later.”

 

Richard kissed you on your forehead.

 

 


	31. Give Your Heart A Break- Dean O'Gorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs to give his heart a break.

 

Dean sat next you with a sad look on his face.

 

You looked over at Dean. “You lost another girlfriend didn’t you?” You asked softly.

 

Dean rubbed his face. “Yeah…”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Dean… you can’t let this bother you.”

 

Dean shook his head. “It’s going to bother me.”

 

“She doesn’t know what the hell she’s missing.”

 

Dean leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch. Another girlfriend walked out on him because he wasn’t straight forward with her. He thought that she would stay while he was filming, but clearly he was wrong.

 

“Dean… she really doesn’t know what she is missing.”

 

Dean looked at you. “Do you now?”

 

You put your hand on his shoulder. “Yes. You just need to give your heart a break.” You said softly.

 

Dean pulled your in his arms and hugged you. “Thank you.”

 

You smiled a small smile. You were happy with him. But he had no idea of how much you actually cared about him.

 

 


	32. Titanic- Benedict Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ben watch Titanic.

 

You were curled up on the couch with Ben, who had been your boyfriend for quite sometime. You were both underneath a nice warm blanket. The two of you were enjoying a movie. A movie that you had decided to pick out to watch. Titanic. A sad romantic movie. Something that was worthwhile watching.

 

Your head was rested on Ben’s strong shoulder. You had a thing for sappy movies, but this was one of the tear jerker ones. Sometimes you wondered why you kept watching it, but it was something that you enjoyed watching.

 

Ben’s long slender fingers were intertwined with yours. His thumb was rubbing smoothly against your skin. He placed a soft kiss on the side of your head as the two of you go to the worst part of the movie.

 

The Titanic was sinking and Rose and Jack were still on the ship. Soon the very sappy part that you hated was coming.

 

You never really told Ben what happened when you watched this movie due to the fact that this was the first time that the two of you were watching it together.

 

The saddest part of the movie had come. You felt tears come to your eyes. No, every damn single time you watched this movie you cried. You sniffed trying to keep your tears from falling, but it didn’t work.

 

Ben looked down at you. “Darling are you alright?”

 

You looked up at him and smiled a non-convincing smile. “I’m fine. It’s just that this movie gets me every time.” You told him softly.

 

Ben shifted his arms and pulled you closer to him. He hated seeing you cry, but this movie tugged at his heart strings too. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead and rubbed your arm with his hand. He didn’t think that a movie would make you this emotional, but movies are meant to do that.

 

 


	33. Forever and Always- Richard Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and you get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Richard Armitage's birthday.

 

Sequel to I Just Wanna Be Mad.

 

You had been away from Richard for a few days now. You had decided to leave the house to allow him to cool and more importantly yourself. You knew that your children that the two of you had together wouldn’t understand what was going on between the two of you. When they didn’t realize that mummy wasn’t coming home well… it didn’t go over that well. They wanted you home and home now.

 

You ran your hand through your hair. You were to be meeting up with Richard. Today just happened to be one of those days that you just wanted to be with your husband. It was most likely because today was his birthday.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You nervously went back home. You wanted to see the look on Richard’s face when you showed up there. You opened the door and walked in slowly. You walked quietly into the living room and saw Richard there on the couch. His feet bare and he was reading today’s newspaper. You cleared your throat.

 

Richard’s blue eyes shot up. A smile came to his lips.

 

“Hello darling.”

 

Richard got up off of the couch. He came towards you and pulled you into a hug.

 

You rested your head on his chest.

  
“I am so sorry darling.”

 

“Richard…” You said softly.

 

“I didn’t mean those words.”

 

“I know you didn’t Richard.” You got onto your tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. “I quit my job.”

 

“You did?”

 

You nodded your head. “I am yours forever and always. I won’t be working in a place where the boss has no sense of personal space.”

 

Richard pulled you up into his arms.

 

You squealed with laughter. “Richard darling where you taking me?”

 

“Where do you think?” He said carrying you towards the bedroom that the two of you shared.

 

 


	34. A Thousand Years I- Aidan Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Aidan's best friend.

 

You had been friends with Aidan for years. You had watched him go from a young boy to a famous adult. You supported him with what he did that was for sure. You had to watch from a distance because he didn’t want you to get caught up in the limelight and the problem of having people taking pictures of you while you were out with him.

 

You had always hoped one thing though. You had supported him through many things and he still didn’t see that you really cared about him. He didn’t know that you loved him more than you probably should have. You always watched when he went out and got girlfriends and never thought about you being his girlfriend.

 

You heard the doorbell ring and you got up. Today Aidan was supposed to meet up with you because it was his week off from filming an important series and he wanted to spend time with you before he had to go back out and continue filming. You opened the door. “Aidan.” You said with a big smile.

 

Aidan pulled you into his strong arms.

 

You felt your heart rate pick up. You cursed yourself mentally. You couldn’t even go through with this. You needed him to know. “Aidan it is good to see you too.” You said patting him on the back.

 

Aidan pulled away from you and kissed you lightly on the forehead. “I am glad to see you. There has been something that I have been meaning to tell you.”

 

You looked at him confused. “What would that be?” You asked him.

 

Aidan grinned like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

 

God you loved that smile, but it always meant something bad would happen and you couldn’t do that. You hated it when Aidan’s plans never dished out like they should. Someone always got into trouble. Mainly Aidan, but there were a few times that you had gotten into trouble when his plans never hashed out. “Aidan…”

 

Aidan’s lips connected with yours.

 

Your eyes widened and slid shut. This kiss was something that you had been waiting for, for a while now. This was something that you would have waited forever for.


	35. Still Here- Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris calls you.

You let out a soft sigh and looked out the window watching the rain patter off of your windows of your apartment. You missed your best friend Chris and knew that you would probably would not see him for a while since he was busy filming. You picked up your cell phone and sent a text message to your best friend.

 

_I miss you._

_I miss you too._

_When will you be back?_

_Hopefully I will be back soon._

_It’s not the same here without you Chris._

_I’m going to call you._

Not even a few minutes later your phone rang and Chris’s face appeared on the caller id. You answered your phone. “Hello.”

 

“Hey. I know this isn’t the same, ________.” He said softly.

 

“It is hard when you are away.”

 

“Remember I am always just a phone call or text message away. I am still here no matter where I am.”

 

You smiled. He was truly too good to you.

 

“I will call you later.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“I will talk to you soon.”

 

You smiled again. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

You hung up your phone and looked out your window now. You knew that he would be there no matter what.

 

 


	36. Better Days- Richard Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard finds out that you aren't sick.

 

You laid curled up on your bed. You were still sick and you just thought that it was just a simple stomach bug that just didn’t want to leave you alone. You closed your eyes as another wave of sickness rolled over you. Your best friend had gone out to get you something to make sure that you weren’t pregnant.

 

You let out a soft sigh. You were hoping that was the case. That you were pregnant because you and Richard had been trying for a while now and the two of you weren’t married yet. You messed with the ring that was on your left hand. The ring that Richard had proposed to you with.

 

You heard the door open.

 

“_____. I got what you needed.” Your best friend’s voice rang out.

 

You got up and went into the living area. You saw her holding the bag out to you.

 

“What are you going to tell Rich?” She asked, as you took the bag from her.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “If I am pregnant. I will tell him.” You told her. “I have nothing to hide from him.”

 

Your best friend smiled. “Good. I got this.” She said handing you another bag.

 

You took it from her and opened the bag and saw a few pacifiers. “What’s this?”

 

She smiled. “You can tell him that way.”

 

You smiled and went into the bathroom. You took the test and waited the painstaking minutes to figure out if you were indeed pregnant. You picked the test up and you felt tears come to your eyes. You were indeed pregnant. You grabbed the bag that had the pacifiers in it and a small box that was in it. You came out and saw your friend waiting.

 

“Well are you?” She questioned.

 

You nodded your head.

 

She squealed with joy. “This is awesome.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your best friend had left and you had wrapped the pacifiers up into the box that your friend had gotten. Now you were just waiting for your fiance Richard to come home. You knew that he would be home at any moment to cuddle up with you on the couch.

 

You heard the door open.

 

“Darling?”

 

“In here Richard.” You said calling to him from the living room.

 

Richard came into the living room and saw you sitting there on the couch and you had a small box sitting on the table. “How are you feeling, love?”

 

You smiled. “Better.”

 

Richard smiled and came towards you. “What’s that?” He questioned jestering towards the box that was on the table.

 

“That is for you Richard.” You said your lips quirking into a little smile.

 

Richard sat down on the couch next to you. He picked up the box and opened it slowly. His eyebrow quirked not sure of why there were pacifiers in this box. “Darling… what….”

 

You looked at him.

 

His eyes widened. “Are you…”

 

You nodded your head.

 

Richard pulled you in for a kiss. His lips met yours softly. Finally after all of this time he was going to get to be a father. This was the best gift that he could ever get besides marrying you.

 

 


	37. A Thousand Years II- Dean O'Gorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't have the courage to ask you out.

 

You rubbed your face with your hands. You had been friends with Dean for a while now and you had been waiting for a while for him to ask you out. You knew that he liked you, but he hadn’t asked you yet. Perhaps you were doing something wrong. You hoped that wasn’t the case. You were hoping that he was just shy and nothing more than that.

 

You pulled your hair up into a ponytail and then grabbed your keys. You were going to Dean’s house. You couldn’t just let this keep going the way that it has been. You wanted to be with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean rubbed his face. How on earth was he going to ask you out. He had talked to his mate Aidan and Aidan told him that he should ask you out since he liked you so much. Dean just wasn’t sure if you would say yes to him. He blinked a few times when he heard a knock on his door.

 

He got up and went to the door. He opened it and there you were. “_______.”

 

You smiled at him. “Hi.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Dean will you go out with me…”

 

“What?”

 

“I know you like me Dean. Please….”

 

He took your arm carefully and brought you inside. “What’s this all about.”

 

“I have been waiting for a while for you to ask me.”

 

Dean’s cheeks colored. “I was trying to figure out how to ask you.”

 

You got onto your tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

 


	38. The Concert- Jared Leto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and You meet at a concert.

You had done it. You had gotten tickets with your best friend to go and see Thirty Seconds to Mars. But you were able to get tickets to go backstage to meet them. You weren’t sure how the hell you even won that contest, but it had proven very fruitful. You were going out and seeing the group that you liked so much.

 

You enjoyed the concert more than you could ever dreamed of. It was very much worth it that was for sure. You were so happy that you had prayed for those tickets to be yours. You were giddy as a schoolgirl once you had gotten to the concert. You couldn’t wait. You couldn’t wait to meet the one that you liked the most. Jared Leto. You supposed that it was because of how handsome that he was. But your best friend had a crush on another one of the group.

 

You were there backstage with your best friend. You were nervous. You had no idea of what would happen when you met Jared Leto, but you couldn’t wait. You were meeting the man that you liked a lot. He was one of the reasons why you grew to like music. You had to admit that he was very talented. He was also the reason why you wanted to reach for the stars.

 

The door opened and revealed Jared and he was by himself. He came into the room and saw you standing there with your friend. He was more focused looking at you than your friend.It was like he was trying to figure you out.

 

Your cheeks flushed. He was trying to figure out who you were. Had he known you from somewhere. But this was something very different to you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your friend had left you to go back to the hotel that the two of you would be staying at. You had stayed with Jared. Because the two of you had talked for a while.

 

Jared smiled and white toothy grin. Something that made you go weak in the knees. “Will you join me for a drink?”

 

You smiled. You couldn’t believe that Jared Leto was asking you out to join him for drinks. “Yes.”

 

Jared smiled. “Shall we?” He asked offering his arm to you.

 

You took his arm and followed him. You knew that going to this concert had meant the world to you and you had gotten to see your favorite star in the world. Who would have known what it would lead to next.

 

 


	39. I Got My Game On- Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cheat for once

 

You sat next to Chris playing a video game. You never had expected your best friend to have such a competitive streak. He wanted to beat you at this game. Of course you were also known for your gaming skills as well. It was hard for you to beat him. He always pulled out little tricks that you yourself could never pull.

 

Chris laughed as he beat you again.

 

You let out a soft sigh.

 

“Oh come on _______.”

 

You shook your head. “No, Chris. I’m done.”

 

Chris gave you a look. He was pleading with you to at least play one more round with him. That was all that he had wanted. You weren’t really sure if he wanted to beat you again. But if he wanted to try and beat you again this time it was not going to be an easy win for him. After all you did have some tricks of your own.

 

“Alright.” You said with a small smile.

 

Chris smiled when you had agreed to play one more round with him. Chris started the game up and knew that he would be able to get you to do something about his always winning. Well at least he thought you knew how to.

 

The two of you began the game again.

 

Chris of course was showing how good he was at this game again.

 

You couldn’t help, but look over at him and the devious idea came into your mind. You smacked the controller out of his hands.

Chris yelped in surprise.

 

You pulled ahead of him in the game and beat him. You turned and looked at him.

 

“You cheated.”

 

You laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek. “I got my game on you didn’t think that I would result in not doing that?”

 

Chris laughed lightly knowing that was very true. He knew that he should have allowed you to win, but he didn’t like allowing you to win. So he would allow you do something about it. He supposed that he wanted that close contact to you.

 

“You just wanted me to do that.”

 

Chris smiled at you. “Maybe.”

 

You smirked and you kissed him lightly on the lips.

  
Chris was surprised that you would even kiss him like this. He closed his eyes knowing that in the game of love the both of you had your game on.


	40. Living Louder- Richard Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like dancing.

 

You sat in your flat tiredly. You were bored out of your mind, and could not find a single thing for yourself to do. Richard was out for a jog and well it would take him a bit to come back from it. That was if he hadn’t ran into any of his fans on his jog. You rubbed your face tiredly. You got up from your couch and decided to do something. Your clothes hung nicely on your form. You were noted to wear loud clothes and Richard loved everything about that.

 

You padded over to the radio and turned it on. You had to do something. Anything. Your favorite song came on and you turned it up. You swayed your hips to the music. You were doing the exact thing that Richard like seeing you do, but he would be disappointed when he walked through that door and saw that you were dancing without him again.

 

You rolled your hips to the music. You had it loud enough that people could probably hear it from outside. You really didn’t care though. You were someone who wanted to live louder than what you should have. Your clothes proved to that case a long time ago. That was one of the things that Richard had fallen in love with you about.

 

You hadn’t even heard the door open to the flat and Richard calling your name letting you know that he had come home.

 

Richard’s blue eyes darkened when he saw you swaying your hips in a rhythm that he loved. His eyes watching your hips and how you moved to the loud beat music. He loved watching you move that was for sure. He moved slowly towards you. He couldn’t take it too much more. Not with how you were moving in rhythm to the beat of the music. He came up behind you and his hands were on your hips.

 

You gasped and turned looking into his eyes. “Richard…”

 

Richard smiled. “Hello love.” He said brushing a strand of your hair from your face.

 

You blushed. “How long have you been there?” You asked him softly hoping that he hadn’t been there too long. It would have bothered you if he was there most of the time that you were dancing. That would have been very embarrassing.

 

Richard leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips. “I was here long enough to see you dance like that.” He said gripping your hips tightly in his hands.

 

You groaned out knowing that this was not a good thing. You felt him pull you closer to him and you knew that he had a problem. You leaned up and kissed his lips. “Bedroom.” You told him pulling away from him. You padded to the bedroom.

 

Richard quickly followed you. He was going to have his problem handled that you had caused him.

 

 


	41. Just You and Me- Benedict Cumberbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wants to be more than just friends with you.

 

You had been friends with Ben for a while now. You two always did things together. But nothing outside of that. You had seen him go through many things. Saw him go through relationships that end badly after time. Women just didn’t understand that his work was important to him. You of course knew because you were the one that supported him in the idea of of being an actor.

 

Just like he in turn had seen you go through things that he never wanted to see you go through. He swore that he would be there for you no matter what. He didn’t want to see you get hurt again.

 

You stretched out on your couch. Your back making a wonderful pop and a moan ripped from your throat. It was a good kind of pop in your back. Your cellphone went off. You smiled as you heard Ben’s laugh flood through the room. You picked your phone up and answered it. “Hello?” You said with a grin.

 

“Hello ______.” Ben’s smooth chocolaty voice drifted into your ears. Something that would cause your toes to curl.

 

“What can I do for you Benny?” You asked fondly. You missed seeing him. It was depressing when he wasn’t around and filming. You curled your legs up to your chest waiting to see what he wanted.

 

“Would you like to come over, _____?”

 

You looked at the clock. It was a little bit after two in the afternoon. You smiled at the thought of spending time with Ben. “Yes. I would love to come over.”

 

“Is now alright?” He asked sounding unsure of himself.

 

You giggled. You liked it at times when Ben sounded like he was unsure about things. It was just something that you thought was cute and still do from time to time. “It’s fine Benny. I will come and see you.” You said as your lips quirked into a smile.

 

Ben let out a sigh of relief. “You sure?” He asked you.

 

You laughed lightly. “Yes, I am sure Benny. I will be over in 15.” You said, as you stood up.

 

“Ok.” He said softly.

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

You hung up your cell phone and padded over to your room to get your shoes that you liked wearing when you went out. You put your phone into your pocket and grabbed your shoes that rested under your still messy bed. You then padded over to your dresser. You grabbed a pair of socks quickly doing a balancing act to get them on then slipped your shoes on your feet.

 

You ran your hand through your hair. Yes, you were actually surprised that Ben was asking you to come over so soon. Usually he asked if an hour or so was alright. Not so soon. Something must’ve happened that he was asking you to come and see him so soon. You left your room and grabbed your keys. You rushed out of your flat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You arrived at Ben’s house. You bit your lip nervously as you killed the engine to your car. You slipped out of your car not sure of what you were going to do. You were actually afraid of what was going to happen when you walked in there. Did he get a new girlfriend? You shook your head at the thought. No, he would have came out and said it. You walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

 

The door opened revealing Ben looking fairly nervous. “Hey.”

 

You smiled. “Hi.” You said softly looking up at him.

 

“Come in. Come in.” He said moving out of the way.

 

You smiled and walked into his home.

 

Ben closed the door.

 

“So why did you want me over in such a hurry?” You asked concerned. You were really worried about Ben when he did things like this.

 

Ben bit his lip.

 

“What is it Ben?” You asked him softly. Your concern growing.

 

Ben let out a soft sigh. “I can’t be friends with you.”

 

Your eyes widened. “What?” You asked scared. You couldn’t lose Ben as a friend. In fact he was your only friend. You just couldn’t lose him.

 

“Shit. That didn’t come out right.”

 

“What did you mean?” You asked swallowing the lump that was in your throat. You were confused.

 

He ran his hand through his hair. He messed up in what he had said. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t think that I can be friends with you…”

“Why?” You demanded. Tears threatened to roll from your eyes.

 

He put his hands on your shoulders. “I want something more than friendship, ______.”

 

Your eyes widened. He wanted what?  “What?” You were really confused. Too confused to  figure out what he meant by this.

 

“I want to be more than friends with you, _____. I want to be in a relationship with you.” He was laying his heart out to you. He was just hoping that you would want this as well.

 

You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. He wanted to be with you? You weren’t hearing wrong. Your heart rate had increased and your pupils had dilated. You got onto your tiptoes and brushed your lips against his.

 

Ben was surprised that you would kiss him. He thought that you would push him away and tell him no.

 

Your lips were in sync with one another.

 

You pulled away from Ben and looked into his beautiful eyes.

 

“What does this mean?” He asked softly.

 

“I will be your girlfriend silly.” You said brushing your lips against his again.

 

 


	42. Cold Coffee- Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy cold coffee.

Tom turned over in bed and looked at your sleeping form. He took in the beautiful sight of you sleeping. He loved it seeing you sleep. He placed a soft kiss on your bare shoulder and he untangled himself from the sheets. He got up out of bed and looked down at you before moving some hair from your face. He was happy to be with you before he would be going again to film.

 

Tom placed a soft kiss on your forehead before he left to go down to the kitchen to make some coffee. He smiled at the thought of you having coffee. He knew how you liked your coffee. You in fact hated warm coffee. You liked your coffee cold.

 

He put the coffee on like almost every morning when he was home and not away from you. He ran his hand through his black hair as he waited for it to brew. He knew that by the time that the coffee was finished and cooling in your mug that you would be up.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

You moaned as you turned over. You slowly opened your eyes. You moved your arm to block the light from blinding you. You rubbed your face tiredly as you sat up in bed. You slowly got up out of bed and fixed your night gown that you had worn the night before to bed that was made of pure silk.

 

You ran your hand through your hair as you padded down the hall to the kitchen where most likely Tom was waiting for.

 

“Darling.” Tom said with a smile.

 

You yawned and stretched your arms above your head popping your shoulders and back. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

 

You sat across from him.

 

“Coffee?”

 

You nodded your head.

 

He slid the coffee to you .

 

You smiled and brought it up to your lips. You took a sip. Ah cold coffee just how you liked it. You were so use to this it was routine for the two of you to drink coffee together. Even though Tom was more of a hot coffee drinker he would drink cold coffee with you. You leaned across the table and pecked his lips lightly with yours. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you darling.”

 

 


	43. My Lucky Strike- Dean O'Gorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has always been your best friend.

Dean had been friends with you for a while now. He was always seen as your best friend and nothing more. He visited you when he could when he wasn’t busy doing something else. He was worried about you though. You were always dealing with things that you should have never had to deal with on your own.

 

Dean walked up the stairs to your flat and knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments. You hadn’t come to the door. He opened the door to your flat and went up the stairs after closing the door. He heard music so that was probably the reason why you hadn’t answered the door.

 

He walked up the stairs and opened the door and what he was greeted with was a wonderful sight. You were dancing around. He felt his heart flutter in his chest. He always liked it when you danced around. It was like you were gliding around on the air. Seeing you dance like that made him only hope that you would open your eyes and see him for more than just a friend. He really wanted more with you, but how was he going to ask you?

 

He cleared his throat.

 

You whirled around and looked at him. Your eyes were wide. “Dean.”

 

Dean smiled a shy smile. “Hello ______.”

 

“What are you doing here?” You asked confused of why your best friend of over twenty years was here at your flat.

 

Dean smiled. “I knocked. You didn’t answer. I also called. I thought I would come by and check on you to make sure that you were alright.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

You tilted your head to the side and walked towards him. He always did look so adorable when he did that. “You were worried about me?”

 

Dean nodded his head.

 

You planted a soft kiss on his lips. “That’s so sweet of you.” You whispered softly.

 

“______.” He said shyly.

 

“What?”

“Will you be my girlfriend.”

  
You kissed him softly again giving him your answer.


	44. What I've Done- Benedict Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes a choice.

Ben rubbed his face as memories surfaced of what had happened over five months ago. He and you had slept together. He didn’t deem it a mistake, but he wasn’t expecting one thing that was to come out of this union that the two of you had. Granted yes he had used protection, but it was faulty of course.

 

He had gotten news from you four months ago. He still could hear your cries. Your nervous voice. He could hear your fear in your voice. He knew that you were having a problem with this. He was already going to have to step up which he didn’t mind. He was more worried about what your folks would say. They were old fashioned and would want you to get married.

 

Hell he even loved you. He was just afraid that this wouldn’t work between the two of you, but he had known you for years so he knew that the two of you would get along just fine. He put his hands in his pockets as he headed up the stairs. He was 38 years old now and having his first child with you. He knocked on your door.

 

You came to the door.

 

Ben looked at you and took in the sight of you. Pregnancy did suit you. He thought you looked beautiful. He pulled you into a hug. “Hello love.”

 

“Hi Ben.” You said softly into his embrace.  You brought him into your home.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

You smiled a small smile and rested your hand on your growing child. “Fine.”

 

Ben smiled and put his hand on your belly.

 

“What are we going to do Ben?”

Ben let out a soft sigh. “We will do this together.”

 

“How?”

 

“_____. Marry me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Marry me.”

 

Your eyes widened and saw that Ben had a ring on him. Your cheeks went red. “Yes.”

 

Ben slipped the ring onto your finger. He kissed your lips softly. He was happy that you had said yes.

 

 


	45. Absolutely-Aidan Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan has a memory of you.

Aidan Turner/Reader

 

Aidan let out a soft sigh as he allowed his makeup to be put on. He was already heavy in his costume as the makeup team fixed his makeup. He was away from you again. He couldn’t even call you and he missed you so much.

 

He held onto the picture of the two of you together. He loved seeing your smiling face. It brightened up his world. He remembered the day that the photo was taken. Your brother had snuck up on the both of you and snapped the photo. But the two of you were happy that the photo was taken.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_You laughed as Aidan tried to catch you. You heard his laughter behind you. You loved it when he laughed. It was something that made you continue wanting to hear him laugh._

_Aidan lunged towards you and wrapped his arms around your middle._

_You squealed with laughter. Your cheeks were pink from being in such close contact with Aidan._

_Flash!_

_You heard your brother laughing. “That’s a photo to keep.”_

_You turned your head and saw your brother grinning. He was waving his camera like a mad man.  You laughed lightly. “Let us see.” You said with a grin._

_Your brother came towards the two of you and showed you what he had taken a snapshot of._

_Aidan rested his head on the top of yours. He grinned at what he saw. The two of you together. He thought that the two of you were cute together. He felt his heart leap. Did you think the same way too? He could only hope, but he couldn’t ask you. Not with your brother right there. He was actually afraid of your brother._

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He let out of a soft sigh and tucked the photograph into his costume. Perhaps when he came home from filming he would be able to ask you out. After all you were the one that was keeping him going on this. He was just hoping that you felt the same way too.

 

 


	46. Breathe-Benedict Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ben have a day in.

 

You had been living with Ben for a while now and you were his fiancee. Soon the two of you would be married.

 

Ben had decided that it was best that the two of you stayed in. He decided to blow off one of the shows that he was supposed to be at. An award show no less. He thought that it would be better if the two of you stayed in bed and have a nice night in. Curled up together and enjoying the not so busy night together. In his mind so much better than where he was supposed to be.

 

“Ben.”

 

“Hm?” He looked over at you turning onto his side. He had his adorable black frames on. It made him look even more irresistible to you.

 

You looked into his now grey eyes. “Are you sure that you want to stay in bed?”

 

Ben smiled and pulled you into his lithe frame. “Hm. I think that it was a better idea than dressing up in a tux and you a dress that would have looked better on the floor.”

 

Your face went red and you laughed at the comment. It had happened in the past that your dresses would end up on the floor. Your buried your face into his white tee-shirt that he wore. Muffling your laughter. You loved it when Ben spoke to you this way, but it was also embarrassing at times. “Mr. Cumberbatch that is a horrible pick up line.”

 

Ben laughed at your embarrassment. “But you enjoy it.” He pointed out. He took a deep breath and took in your scent. He loved your smell. One of the things that he never wanted to part with. You smelled like peaches. It was one of the smells that he loved.

 

You nuzzled your nose into his shirt. Of course you enjoyed the line. You also enjoyed the fact that you were close to him and able to cuddle up with him

 

“This was a good idea wasn’t it?”

 

You nodded your head and curled up into him more. You were enjoying him a lot. Just being with him here at your home that the two of you shared instead of being somewhere else was a lot nicer than being at the award show with him. Just having a night in that would not be disturbed since he had shut his phone off and you had done as well.

 

 


	47. Marry Me- Lee Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee has something to ask you before you go to the last hobbit premier together.

You were dressed in one of the nicest gowns that you could find. You were never one for the limelight, but Lee wanted you to go with him. You weren’t really sure why because the movie that he decided to take you to was the last Hobbit film. One that you knew was going to be a real tear jerker.

 

You fixed your hair one final time before you went to go and meet up with Lee. You opened your door and saw him waiting for you. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks. “Lee I thought I was to meet you there.”

 

Lee rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks were a little bit flushed. “I decided that this was better.” He said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

 

You quirked your eyebrow at him and saw that he looked more nervous than usual. “Lee what is wrong.”

 

Lee’s eyes met with yours. He cleared his throat. “I have something to ask you before we leave.”

 

“Oh?”

 

He kneeled down in front of you. On one knee. “________.” He pulled out a ring. “_____ will you marry me?”

 

You gasped. He had gotten you a beautiful ring. “Yes. Yes I will marry you.” You told him.

 

Lee got up to his feet and slipped the ring onto your finger. He picked you up and twirled you around happy with your answer.

 

You then realized that you would be going to The Battle of the Five Armies premier as fiancees.

 

 


	48. For Good- Benedict Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change between you and Ben.

 

You finally had succeeded in getting everything that you had ever wanted in your life, but there was one thing that you hadn’t gotten yet. You hadn’t gotten into a relationship with anyone. Work was more important to you at that moment to give yourself a place among the stars. Which you did. Your best friend was doing it as well, but in the film department. You sometimes wished that you could’ve seen him, but with your busy lives it was kind of hard to.

 

You were going over the new lyrics that you had to learn before the first practice with the rest of the cast. You stopped reading the new lyrics when you heard the doorbell ring. You threw your hair up into a high ponytail and walked towards the door. You couldn’t help, but wonder who was there at the door. You opened the door and your eyes widened. “Ben.” You said softly.

 

Ben smile a boyish smile. A smile that you loved. “I thought that I would come by and see you.”

 

“Even if I wasn’t here?”

 

“I made sure that you were home.” He said rubbing the back of his head.

 

You shook your head and chuckled. “Come on in Ben.”

 

Ben came into your flat. “How has everything been going?” He asked you softly.

 

You smiled and closed the door. “Things are going well.” You said as you faced him. “You are really famous now.”

 

Ben smiled. “And so are you.”

 

“Never be as famous as you are Ben.” You admitted.

 

“Have you thought about going on film?”

 

You shook your head. “Oh no. I am not that good. Not as good as you.”

 

“You could do anything.”

 

“I know.” You said softly.

 

“Is it because I am not there to support you.”

 

You chuckled lightly. “It’s not that.”

 

“Then what is it ____?”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Well… I don’t think that Hollywood would like a power couple.”

 

“Power couple.”

 

Your face flushed. You hadn’t meant to say that. “Oh…”

 

“____ is there something you’re not telling me?”

 

You bit your lip. How were you supposed to tell him that you were so deeply in love with him and you wanted to not just be friends with him.

 

“Power couple… _____ please tell me what did you mean by that?”

 

You took a deep breath. “I don’t think that they would take kindly if we started dating.”

 

Ben looked at you with wide blue eyes. He grabbed onto your arm and pulled you close to him. “You mean it?”

 

“Ben…”

 

“You mean to tell me that you have feelings for me, ____.”

 

Your cheeks flushed.

 

Ben took your blush as a yes. He leaned down and captured your lips with his in a soft innocent kiss. A kiss that he was waiting to give to you for a long time now. Things were definitely going to change and they were going to change for good.

 

 


	49. Everything Changes- Benedict Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has to change his plans.

 

“____, honey I’m home.” Ben called out to you.

 

“I’m in the living room.” You called out to him. Your voice was laced over with something that he had never heard before.

 

Ben quickly ran to the room and saw you sitting there. “How are you feeling love?”

 

You twisted your fingers nervously. A habit that you had picked up when you were younger. It was always when you were nervous.

 

“What is wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong.” You said softly.

 

“There has to be. Darling you’re nervous.”

 

You looked up at him. “I went to the doctor.”

 

“And?”

 

“I’m not sick.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“He told me why I was sick.”

 

“____ you told me that you weren’t sick.”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ben we’re going to be parents.”

 

Ben gaped at you. He wasn’t expecting that, but the news wasn’t bad news in his eyes. He moved towards you. His hand went into his pocket and he got down on his knees. “This is wonderful news.” He said placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

 

You felt tears come to your eyes.

 

“_____ I was going to save this for later….” He told you softly. He pulled out a box and kept it well hid in his hand. “But I think that this is the wisest time to do this.” He revealed the box to you. He opened it . “______ will you marry me?”

 

“Oh yes, yes Ben I will marry you.” You threw your arms around him. You kissed him softly on the lips.

  
Ben slipped the ring onto your finger. He was glad that he had asked you to marry him. Now he was going to have the proper family with you and be happy. 


End file.
